Reach for You
by Essence-of-Dreamz
Summary: (One-shot)He just can't get her out of his head. Davis thinks about a special friend and partner. DaisukeNa-chan (Natsu). Please R&R.
1. Reach for You

A/N: This is a one-shot about Davis thinking of Na-chan. Na-chan is a 'girl' from the digimon japanese drama CD "Natsu e no Tobira". It inspired me alot and the ending was so sad! I cried alot! Blows nose I especially liked Na-chan's song, 'Only Lonely'. Davis liked this girl alot, and she liked him alot too. It's just so cute and sad! You just HAVE to read it for yourself. The translation can be found at Just click on translations and look for "Natsu e no Tobira". Anyway, enjoy the fic!

(This fic is named after Davis's song, 'Reach for you', ("Natsu e no Tobira")

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or "Natsu e no Tobira".

Pairing: Davis/Na-Chan(Natsu)

Reach for You

He couldn't sleep. He just lay on his bed, with his arms behind his head, in his dark room, Demiveemon at his side, sleeping. It had almost been 6 months after he had come back from New York, after the strange event that had happened, and after Na-chan....well, 'disappeared'. (A/N: I don't want to give you too much spoilers)

He sighed and turned to his window, watching the snow fall. He could still hear her voice, sounding so lonely, so sad. It hurt him that he couldn't do anything to help her, now that she was gone.

_... Wallace and Gumimon, Mimi and Palmon are all partners. I, on the other hand, am alone. _

He felt pang in his chest. He remembered her voice in his head before they had met.

_Come here_

_Please_

When he had first met her, he knew that she was something special.

_I've been waiting for you. _

_Oh, I'm happy! Hey, hey, what's your name? What do you like? _

_I'm Davis. Demiveemon is my Digimon._

_Hey Davis! Let's play! _

She seemed so happy and cheerful. He liked her immediately. But she had changed when she asked him to stay with her, almost pleading.

_...Hey, you don't need to stay with Demiveemon and the others. Let's stay together. _

_Together?_

_I want to be with Davis, because Davis heard my voice, right? _

_Yeah..._

_Let's go!_

All she wanted was a partner to be with. That's why she had called to him. She didn't like being alone. She wanted not only a partner, but a friend.

_Davis, you're kind, that's why you heard my voice..._

They had later found out that she was a digimon. But that didn't bother him. She was the first person that had ever called him kind, and was nice to him that much. That's why he liked her so much. He felt another sad pang in his chest as he remembered her singing in his head, just before she 'disappeared'.

_"Nothing reaches, not my heart, not my voice  
I'm the only one who's cold  
An empty world, a merry-go-round of ice."  
_

He couldn't leave her behind, just that she could suffer being alone again.

_"I had a dream, a warm dream  
A kind person who smiled at me  
The instant I reached out my hand, they quietly disappeared."_

He knew that she was singing about him in that part

_"I hate everyone... why is it always just me?"_

His heart wrenched.

_"Answer me, hold me  
My tears are overflowing  
Call my name, catch hold of me  
Warm my cold fingers..."_

He had said to her that he had never tought of her as a digimon, but as a partner. Then she said her final words to him,

_Davis, Thank You_

_Farewell_

And she was gone.

He sighed and quietly got out of his bed, careful not to wake Demiveemon. He went over to the window and peered out to the ground below and said to himself, "Na-chan, you're never alone, as long as you don't forget the ones who care about you."

At that moment, he saw a transparent figure appear outside on the sidewalk. Na-chan. She was looking up at him from the snow covered sidewalk, smiling. He blinked. He heard her say to him, "I will never forget you, Daisuke." She gave a small wave and disappeared once again.

Davis smiled softly. _And I'll never forget you, Na-chan._

END


	2. NOTE

**(NOTE)**

**Translation of "Natsu e no Tobira" can be found at: gottaito dot cjb dot net Then, click on 'Informational' and click on 'Translations'.**


End file.
